1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an LCD and a method of driving the same that can improve image display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
To satisfy ever-increasing demand for large screens, the pace and amount of development for lightweight and slim display devices have increased in the recent years. For example, LCDs having such advantages have been developed and widely commercialized as TV/PC monitors.
In many of these LCD devices, a graphic controller and a timing controller in an LCD TV perform signal processing on image data received from an external source to improve display quality. The signal processing usually includes gamma correction that requires bit expansion. Image data that has been subjected to signal processing by the graphic controller is input to a timing controller and is subjected to further signal processing by the timing controller according to the characteristics of a liquid crystal panel. In this case, there is a limitation on the number of bits in the image data that the timing controller and data driver can process.
That is, when signal processing of the image data increases the number of bits to improve display quality, the resultant image data is subjected to a plurality of dithering processes by the graphic controller and the timing controller to reduce the number of bits in the image data. However, noise is generated during the dithering processes, thus decreasing display quality.